Bloody Sword Cult
The is the name of a dangerous organization consisting of ten (all swordsmen) members derived on gathering of money and assassination. It is stated in Cruordomum (Blood Village) and was initally created by the twin brothers Kaien Rogun and Gaidro Rogun, whom both are Dragon Blade wielders. Their goal was merely for assassination of targets, however, this has since involved into destroying the Elemidomum (Elemental Village) and this itself was a little goal made by (in secret) the The End organization. Knowing that they needed a member to fill in the sixth spot, Kaien and Gaidro had Neos, the former Cruorkage, (who was jailed for crimes) mind control the Javielle family, to make notably, the whole family against the Elemental Village and for Baddien Javielle to fill in the missing spot. History In the days when Cruordomum was ruled by Neos, Neos created a special sub division of warriors called the Bloody Sword Cult to do his assassin bidding. However, despite his efforts, he was removed by office by Yuri Alcatraz, who became the next Cruorkage. Neos needed the addition of another member to the cult to fill in his void, so he used his Neo-Mind Beacon technique and enslaved the entire Javielle family. Yuri was a mere puppet, Baddien Javielle was a member of the cult, and his brothers, Gemel Javielle, Jeremy Javielle were used as stealth ops, and Daiku Javielle was sent in (seemingly by Yuri as a puppet) to test Elemidomum's military strength in the Ninju Exams. Baddien's Testament Later on, Daiku Javielle fought Nathan Sanders, Chad Mackenzie, Brenden Domom, and Nick in the Vasto Forest, hoping to kill them for revenge for losing in the exams. However, he was defeated. Baddien appeared there under Neos' mind control hoping to kill Nick for his benefit. Baddien however, instead of killing him, deemed Nick his worthy opponent. To unleash the power of Baddien's blade (which was Yuri's in the past) Yuri sealed the power into seven stickmen. Neos wished to kill them but knew only Baddien could do it because he was the sole wielder of the blade. Baddien antagonized Nick into a "game" where Nick had to kill his own henchmen. Attack on Sector 12 Atchi Ripacus, the Tenorou, was ordered to attack a bunker outside of Elemidomum's position, and thoroughly succeeded, killing all twenty guards there, before Rococo intervened. Rococo was able to get Atchi to unleash his Bankai state, which almost ended up killing Rococo, breaking his tail and his ribs. Nick arrived knowing Rococo would lose and used Elemental Slash across his face. Rococo detonated a Needle Combine behind Atchi's blowing off his neck and killing him. With the loss of Atchi, not many of the organization cared, as they expected him to come back successful. Danon called him a disgrace. Kaien and Gaidro however used this as a motivator for the cult not to die. Baddien vs Nick Nick found Baddien at the desecrated Motok Temple and killed his last two henchmen, Rashieldo and Cybata in no time at all. This however, unsealed the power within Baddien's blade, allowing him to use his Bankai state. Nick was forced to use his Draconian Armor he obtained in his training to fight Baddien. Even with this, Baddien was still incredibly hard to defeat. Nick had to use his Hidden Dragon Crevice on Baddien on hopes of hitting him, which it did. Baddien unleashed several Tenrou Dosuzan on Nick but it barely cleaved off his armor even when he was in his Bankai state. Baddien therefore had to attack more severely, using his blade like a spiraling drill. Nick was weakened after fighting him as if his blade weighed a ton. In the moment of being tired, Baddien used Tenrou Grimmis on Nick, weakening him and disarming him, causing him to lose his armor in the process (he didnt quite know how to make the blade and him as one). Baddien stepped up and slashed Nick across the chest, however, Nick retaliated with a Cybernetic Blast, but it was in vain as Baddien blocked it. Baddien went to destroy Nick's Dragon Blade, trying to crush it with his blade, but the blade barely even moved. Nick used this as a distraction and used another Cybernetic Blast from behind to attack Baddien, but it was further blocked. Nick however blinded him and managed to get his blade back and continuously fight Baddien. Nick reawakened his armor and blocked the last two of Baddien's Grimmis techniques. Slifer, the dragon inside Nick's blade, told him to stop being so weak, giving Nick the motivation he needed, and attacked Baddien head on. Baddien couldn't stop Nick's fast attacks and was defeated by Nick slicing him through the chest. However, Nick decided not to kill Baddien, seeing as he was an opponent of further fight. Knowledge of the defeat went to the organization, Kaien and Gaidro saw potential in Nick. Danon stated Baddien was weak, and Omini hoped to become the next Sixorou, but once again was refused. Downfall of the Guild ... Neos Fall ... Motive ... Members The members of the organization are referred to at the end as -orou, (Tenorou (tenth blade)). The smaller the number, the greater of their power and rule. Each member uses a unique style of fighting and this style goes into their Bankai state. Former *Neos (Creator) Stated *Kaien Rogun (Oneorou): Wielder of the Green Dragon Blade. Uses the Gaiden style, allowing him to be incredibly skillful with the blade he wields. *Gaidro Rogun (Twoorou): Wielder of the Blue Dragon Blade. Uses the Ninjo style, allowing him to never miss his target. *Sharkyarou Nenzen (Threeorou): Wielder of the Coral Dragon Blade, defects due to non-interest. Uses the Haya style, allowing him to be skilled with no matter what weapon he uses. *Zachary Archbale (Fourorou): Wielder of the Orange Dragon Blade, defects due to non-interest. Uses the Hayou style, giving him unparalleled jutsu combatant skills. *Danon Sasuko (Fiveorou): Uses the Busa style, allowing him to deal devastating damage in close quarters. *Baddien Javielle (Sixorou): Uses the Tenrou style, allowing him to wield two handed weapons as if they were mere pebbles. *Omini Sakurai (Sevenorou): Uses the Omki style, a light damage, yet supremely fast style. *Kendall the Tracker (Eightorou): Uses the Halla style, allowing for long range combat. *Brutua Van Der Built (Nineorou): Uses the Bruta style, allowing him to wield superbly heavy weapons, up to two in both hands. *Atchi Ripacus (Tenorou): Uses the Ripa style, which uses modified weapons. Trivia ...